Out of the Ordinary
by Starlight841
Summary: A week all alone on a college campus with Logan Huntzberger. Nothing could possibly be more romantic. Right? So...Good Talk. Rogan.
1. Sunday: The Call

Ok…so…I know I should not be writing another story because I have others that need to be completed and that are taking me forever to update. However, the issue is that my muse going crazy. I want to write so bad but I'm blocked on my other stories. It just won't let me write them. It will, however, let me write this. And I mean _write _this. I am so into this story right now I plan to have it done in a snap.

It is a story set after So…Good Talk when Logan invites Rory to spend spring break with him at Yale. It's only going to be about 5-7 chapters. One chapter for everyday they are alone together and perhaps an epilogue. It depends on how I feel after the last chapter I write. I already know what the last line is going to be and depending on how people react I may or may not write an epilogue.

So anyway…. In short, I'm sorry I'm posting another story before my others are finished but I think you are going to like it. This story is dedicated to everyone who has ever had an awkward beginning. And oh yea…. review.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls.

**Out of the Ordinary **

**Sunday: The Call **

This was it.

His dorm room. The room where she would more than likely spend a week in bed with him, doing things that would definitely not make appropriate Friday night dinner conversation.

She couldn't help but smile. For some reason she kind of liked this bad girl thing she had going on: going to parties, having stringless sex. It was so un-Rory Gilmore. It was kind of nice to escape from herself, from that perfect image she has so carefully crafted for just a moment.

Then there was Logan. Words could not describe how smitten she was with one Logan Huntzberger. She had never had such a crush in her life. He was the only boy who had the power to turn her into a blushing stammering, moron. Even Dean, the first boy she had ever loved never had this affect on her.

He thoughts were only confirmed as he opened his door, dressed in a navy blue polo shirt and a khaki pants. He smiled at her.

"Hey, Ace."

Rory beamed back at him and opened her mouth to say hello. However, when she did, she found a whole gallon of word vomit rising up her throat instead.

"Ok…so I just have to say that I'm sure Yale is very peaceful like this during the day, just like you said. However, at night, not so much. As soon as I got here I went back to my dorm to drop off the _piles _of laundry that I brought with me to Stars Hollow this weekend because I don't have any extra money to go to the Laundromat so basically I've been living like a hobo in dirty clothes for the past two weeks which is really gross, I know. But anyway….after I dropped off my stuff at my dorm I started walking over here and it was the _creepiest _hundred yards I have ever walked in my life. I swear at every dark corner I thought someone was going to jump out and rape me. And then I started having flashes Jack Nicholson following me around with an axe. It was terrifying."

Rory walked right passed him and into his dorm where she immediately started unwrapping the white knit scarf around her neck. She threw it on the couch and turned to back to him with a huge smile on her face, the smile of a little girl who just realized that the boy she liked actually liked her back. She was giddy.

Some of her giddiness wore off, however, when she noticed Logan staring at her with his mouth moving up and down like a fish. He thought she was crazy.

"Uh…. oh…" Logan said, trying with all his might to remember all those lessons his mother had dragged him to on how to be a gentleman and hold a conversation. For some reason he was coming up short. "You could have called me if you were scared. I would have picked you up…"

Rory chortled. "Oh, no, Logan. It was fine. It wasn't that bad really."

"Well…I don't want you to be uncomfortable or anything…"

"Logan, it was fine, really," Rory assured.

They stood there staring at each other in silence for a moment before Rory lost the strength and moved her gaze to the floor. Logan started looking around his dorm room, trying to think of something – anything to say to break the ice. They both seemed to realize at that moment that this was the first time they had ever interacted in a non-sexual way with just the two of them standing in one room.

"Can I take your coat?"

Suddenly those lessons kicked in and Logan stepped forward, walking over to her and helping her out of her bright red pea coat.

"Thanks," Rory said as he pulled it off her shoulders and walked over to the coat closet, finding a hanger and hanging it up. "Did you want my scarf too…or…"

"Uh…yea, sure," Logan said. Rory handed it to him and he placed it over her coat and closed the closet door. He walked over to Rory and they had another brief stare session.

"So…" Rory said, her lips curling up in a smile, trying to diffuse some of the awkwardness.

"So…" Logan echoed, his lips following suit. "Sit. Have a seat," Rory did as he said.

"Do you want something to drink? I have soda, wine, beer…"

"Scotch," Rory supplied with a smile.

"You know my drink," Logan said with a smile mirroring hers.

Rory shrugged. "I was watching you at my Grandparent's wedding."

"You were watching me?" Logan teased.

Rory blushed bright red and looked down at her feet, just noticing that she was wearing two different socks, making her even more embarrassed. She was going to have to explain that later. She shuffled her feet in an effort to hide her mismatched socks, which did not go unnoticed by Logan. He saw the awkward movement and looked down at her feet in confusion.

"Well…I mean….I saw…I saw you go to the bar a couple times and come back with brown stuff and I know that scotch is brown because my mom and my grandma and I broke into the pool house where my grandpa was staying not too long ago to get some and I thought scotch was clear and my Mom made fun of me for it so I know its not clear now….and they were pouring MaCallan which I think is scotch….I'm not sure but I think my Grandpa drinks it sometimes and he likes scotch so I just assumed…"

"You ramble a lot don't you?"

Rory did not know it was possible for her cheeks to grow any redder than they already were. "I'm sorry."

"No. It's cute."

Cute.

"I'll have a scotch. I like scotch."

"Have you ever had it before?" Logan asked.

"Yea, that night I was telling you about. I had some then. It was good."

"Ok," Logan said, walking over to a cabinet where they kept all the alcohol. "Do you want it neat?"

"Oh," Rory said. "Is there a difference between neat and dirty?"

Logan smile went a mile wide. "No…uh….do you want ice or no?"

"Oh right," Rory said, shaking her head. "Duh, Gilmore. I'm sorry….uh…no ice."

"No ice, really?" Logan asked. This girl was going through a lot of shit she didn't have to go through to get him to like her.

"Nope just…right out of the bottle."

"Ok," Logan said with a nod before picking up two tumblers and pouring some scotch into both. He walked over to the couch and handed one to Rory who took the drink with a smile. He felt sorry for her already.

"Cheers," Rory said, tapping her glass to his. They both brought the tumblers to their lips to take a taste. Rory took a sip and immediately turned her head and spit it out in the other direction before starting a coughing fit.

"You've never had scotch before in your life have you?" Logan asked. Rory shook her head as she continued to cough, her hand over her chest. "I kind of guessed."

"I'm…so….so…sorry, Logan." Rory said, coughing in-between her words.

"Don't worry about it," Logan said, getting up and getting some paper towels to clean up the mess.

"But I just spit scotch all over your furniture!" Rory said, jumping up from the couch and walking over to him. As she reached him she tried to pry the paper towels out of his hands "At least let me clean it up. It's my mess."

"Ace," Logan said. "Seriously, it's fine. A lot worse things have happened in this dorm than a sprinkling of scotch. Its fine. The furniture will live."

"But-"

"Sit," Logan said with an authority that Rory couldn't challenge. She sat back down, mentally flogging herself as she did, and looked out the window. Suddenly anything other than what was going on in this room had an extreme interest to her.

"You know really…" Logan started. "It's probably a good thing that you spit all that alcohol on here. There were probably some questionable organisms swimming around on here. Now they're dead."

"Or drunk."

Logan laughed and nodded as he finished up and threw the towels away. "Right."

"I'm really sorry."

"Rory," Logan sighed.

"I just….I don't want you to think that I'm an idiot…"

"I _don't _think you're an idiot," Logan said.

"Really? Cause in case you forgot since I've gotten here I've gone off on two random tangents, lied to you about drinking scotch, spit it all over your furniture, _and _to top it all off I'm not even wearing matching socks and I've been trying to hide my feet ever since I sat down."

"Rory," Logan said. "You got into Yale of your own volition. I _know _you're not an idiot. And you don't have to like scotch and wear the same socks to impress me, okay? I'm already impressed with you. If I wasn't' you wouldn't be here. Now just relax. I'll get you some wine."

Rory smiled. "Wine sounds good."

* * *

His arm was starting to hurt. It seemed like he had been at this for hours. In and out. In and out. One finger. Two fingers. Three fingers. What the hell was wrong with him? This was something that he had succeeded with several times in the past. He hadn't taken this long to get a girl off since he was in high school. Maybe he was regressing. Maybe it was true what they said about men peaking in their late teens. He was twenty-two. It was all downhill from here.

A moan from above his head broke him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Rory's face scrunched in what could only be described as discomfort. As if his ego wasn't bruised enough already.

"Tell me what you want," Logan said dipping his head down and running his tongue along her folds. She shuttered and he mentally added that to the list of things she seemed to like.

"You're good…" Rory said, blushing at the thought of having to actually tell him what to do. Never in a million years would she be able to bring herself to do something like that. She blushed when Carrie Bradshaw talked about sex.

She could tell he was getting frustrated. His continuous sighs were not those of a man enthralled with passion but rather those of a man who was going crazy trying to accomplish a seemingly impossible goal. What was wrong with her? This was something she had succeeded with several times in the past. She'd had many an orgasm in her day. She even had one when she and Logan had sex that one time a couple weeks ago. For some reason that time just didn't seem as strange.

She couldn't relax.

Suddenly she found Logan's lips moving North. He'd given up. He had marked her as a lost cause.

He kissed a trail up over her belly button all the way to her breasts. It was time to try something new. Something – anything that would help her to come. He was pulling out all the stops now. He was not _not _going to get through this night without getting her off. It was going to happen. He was not going to let himself become that guy.

He kissed around her breast until he came to her nipple, which he hungrily sucked into his mouth. His lips curled into a smile around it as he heard her gasp with gratitude. His right hand traveled south and disappeared between her legs. She gasped louder as his middle finger started moving in circles around her clit.

"Is that better?" Logan asked as his lips released her breast and started kissing up her neck. Rory nodded. She could feel the pressure building up inside of her and she bit her lip as she finally let go. She let out another moan as she came and threw her head back into the pillow.

Logan kept going.

"Ok…" Rory said.

"What?" he asked as he pressed down on her clit once again. Rory winced.

"You can stop now."

"Why?" Logan asked with a smirk just before thrusting two fingers inside of her.

"Logan, stop! Seriously. It hurts now!" Rory said as she pushed him off of her. Logan rolled over on the bed and threw his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry," He said. "I just wanted…."

"It's okay," Rory said, moving to climb over him. "It's your turn now."

There were many things about Rory Gilmore that confused him. Though, the last thing he was about to do now was complain.

* * *

Twin beds were not made for two people.

That was something Logan Huntzberger had learned the hard way that night. There was no room and he was hot. He couldn't sleep when he was hot. He liked to sleep in the cold. But with her body draped over his, emitting all kinds of heat, he couldn't relax for a single second.

This was weird. He'd never fallen asleep next to a girl before. Well….there was his sister….but that was when he was five and afraid of a thunderstorm. He'd never fallen asleep next to a _date _before. If Rory could be considered a date.

He wasn't sure what the status of their relationship was. He was sleeping with her. That much he knew. Whether or not he was sleeping with her successfully was somewhat up in the air but the fact remained that they had engaged in sexual intercourse and chances were as the week progressed they would engage in more. Hopefully it would get better with time.

But as much as he wanted to think that his issues with his relationship with Rory were of a sexual nature, he couldn't. He would be fooling himself. The roots of his issues with their relationship were found in the fact that he had called her and asked her to spend a week alone with him at Yale. A whole week. Not a night. Not a day. A week.

He had never spent that much time alone with a single girl before in his life. And he couldn't for the life of him figure out why he wanted the first girl he did it with to be Rory Gilmore. Sure he didn't want to rip his ears off when he was around her. She was actually really fun to talk to. He found her endless rambles about nothing absolutely adorable. Though, maybe the fact that he found her adorable was another thing that majorly freaked him out about their relationship.

The main point was this: Rory Gilmore made Logan Huntzberger feel weird.

He didn't recognize the feeling he gave her and he wasn't exactly sure he was comfortable with it.

He also wasn't exactly sure he was comfortable with sharing a bed with her. He looked down at her and wanted to kick himself for being such a jackass. She looked so beautiful and so content sleeping next to him. He realized then, however, that the reason he couldn't sleep next to her was because he allowed himself to feel like a jackass for being indifferent toward her. His feelings were spiraling in a bad direction.

Hug and roll. Hug and roll.

Whoever invented this move was a genius. He hugged her closer to him for a brief moment and she sighed, snuggling deeper into his chest as she entered dreamland. He then flipped her over, ever so slightly so as to not roll her off of the small bed. Unfortunately for him, he did not have the same sense of caution in regards to keeping himself on the bed. He fell to the floor with a yelp and a thud.

Karma was a bitch.

"Logan?" Rory groaned.

Logan winced. "I'm fine, Ace. I'm just gonna get some water. Go back to sleep."

When he was certain that she did as he asked he slipped out of the bedroom. He grabbed a blanket from underneath the end table and lay down in the living room to finally get some rest. Perhaps without Rory there he might be able to get his mind off of her and the strange feelings she stirred within him.

Unfortunately when his face hit the leather he realized that would be pretty impossible.

His couch smelt like scotch.

**TBC…**

* * *

So yes. As you can see this is the not-so-romantic story of the legendary Spring Break. The way I see it, Logan started seeing someone else afterwards so it couldn't have been all rainbows and butterflies. This is how I imagine it. Pretty awkward. But don't worry they will get better with time, once they get to know each other more. It is a Rogan. But it does follow the show. There will be no AUness going on. Please review and tell me if you think I should continue or if I should not waste my time. Thanks guys!


	2. Monday: Kleenex, Claritin, and Recessive

Logan greeted the morning with a throbbing headache

Okay guys, here is the next chapter. I know, right? This is like a throw back to the days of yore when I actually updated all the time. Haha. Thank you all so so much for the reviews. I'm so glad you enjoy reading about the beginning of their relationship cause I'm loving writing it. So please review again! You're great and I love you.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gilmore Girls.

**Out of the Ordinary **

**Monday: Kleenex, Claritin, and Recessive Genes**

Logan greeted the morning with a throbbing headache. Not wanting to open his eyes for fear of the morning light causing him even more excruciating pain, he scrunched his eyes together and tried to bury his face even further within his pillow. When he moved, however, he suddenly remembered that he was not in his bed as evidenced by the fact that his cheek was stuck to the leather. With a groan Logan lifted his head to peel his skin away from the material and winced at the sound and the feeling of his flesh separating from the leather.

He did not drink enough last night to have this bad of a headache. There was no way he was hungover from just one glass of scotch. It was impossible. He had spent years of his life building up an extremely high tolerance for alcohol. It was not happening.

He lifted his head and, to his serious displeasure, came to the realization that was not a hangover at all. No. This was something far worse. This was something that was going to be with him all day and never leave. This was –

"ACHOO!"

Allergies.

With a painful moan dropped his head back onto the couch and flipped over so that he was lying on his back. He brought his finger and thumb to the bridge of his nose and pinched, trying to relieve some of the pressure that had built up in his head over night. This settled it. Today he was going to put on same pajama pants and his oversized Yale hoodie and spend the entire day watching TV and eating ramen noodles.

"Logan?"

Or at least he would have if Rory Gilmore weren't here.

"Hey, Ace," he said as he opened his eyes and forced a smile. Rory was wrapped his in his navy blue bed sheet and looking at him with a look of confusion and what seemed like hurt. That was the last thing he needed to deal with at the moment, a sad girl in his dorm room holding a grudge against him because he didn't sleep in the same bed with her after they had sex.

Now that he thought about it that sounded kind of jerky.

"Did you sleep out here last night?"

"Uh….yea….I….I wasn't tired so I came out here and to watch TV. I must have fallen asleep or something…"

Rory looked contemplative. "The TV isn't on…."

Logan sniffed. "So do you want breakfast? I know this great place not too far from here. And then after that we could hit that exhibition at the Peabody."

"Uh…sure…okay," Rory said, suddenly feeling very vulnerable dressed only in a sheet. She clenched it tighter around herself and looked down at her feet. "Are you okay? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine."

Rory nodded. "Okay…well…I need to go back to my dorm to shower and get dressed."

"Go. I'll pick you up in an hour," Logan said.

"Okay."

As Rory slipped back into his bedroom to collect his clothes, Logan once again collapsed back onto the couch and moaned in discomfort. He couldn't breathe. His nose was completely stuffed and no amount of sniffing or blowing was going to solve the crisis. He felt like crap but he would feel even crappier if his ditched Rory to lie around this dorm all day long.

He hated spring. He also hated his genes. Not only did his father's require him to enter into a profession that he hated and wanted nothing to do with but his mother's put him in a miserable state every year at the end of winter and the beginning of spring. Both of them were miserable when it came to allergy season. Although, his mother's genes also gave him his blonde hair, which a lot of women seemed to really love, so he couldn't complain too much.

He knew this decision would come back to haunt him. He was crazy for wanting to spend an entire week alone with the same girl. This was natures attempt to show him just how crazy he was being. Nature was trying desperately to get him out of this situation that he had put himself in but for some reason he wasn't listening.

Seeing the look on Rory's face when she had come out of this room to find him sleeping on the couch was bad enough already. He really didn't want to see the look on her face when he told her that he didn't feel well and didn't really want to hang out today. He hated seeing her face like that.

He had never hated disappointing anyone before. He was used to it, as a matter of fact. He had come to the realization at the age of fifteen, when he got kicked out of Rivers, that he would be a disappointment no matter what he did in life and he had trained himself not to care when people gave him that face. But with Rory…

Why was it that she was the one person on earth who could inspire guilt in him with just the slightest of looks? He just wanted so badly for her to be happy with him. It was kind of scary.

Actually, it was more than kind of scary. It was completely terrifying.

"I'll see you in an hour," Rory said as slipped out of his dorm room, without really giving him a chance to say good-bye.

"See ya…" Logan answered just as the door closed behind her.

She was disappointed.

And, yes, he cared.

* * *

Rory looked into her mirror and sighed. This was going to be one of those days – one of those days where no matter what she did with her hair or how her make-up looked or what she was wearing she was going to look and feel like crap. He self-esteem had completely disappeared the moment she stepped into Logan's apartment the night before and saw him staring at her like a crazy person and she had no idea when it would come back. Chances were it would probably be later rather than sooner.

The final blow to her ego had come this morning when she woke up to an empty bed. She didn't know why she expected anything more. Logan Huntzberger was not one to actually share a bed with a girl. Most of the other females that had occupied it at one time probably left before actual sleep could commence.

Had he wanted her to leave?

Her stomach felt queasy with the thought that perhaps she had misunderstood what was supposed to transpire this week. Maybe he didn't want to spend the _whole _week with her, just parts of if. He was probably so annoyed with her for sleeping in his bed that he didn't really want to spend the day with her at all.

She didn't know why she let herself do this. She had feelings for him. Real feelings. Ones that were not just going to go away because she wanted them to. She spent every day with him trying to convince herself that she didn't like him like that. They were just friends - friends who slept together - and that was fine with her. But it wasn't fine with her. It wasn't fine with her at all.

The truth was the only reason she had agreed to this arrangement was because having Logan this way was better than not having Logan at all.

It didn't matter that is made her physically ill that he found the idea of sharing a bed with her so repulsive that he slept on the couch. And it didn't matter that while she was getting dressed she found a red thong that was definitely not hers lying underneath his bed. And it most certainly did not matter that in order to shield the tears that had formed in her eyes at that moment, she had raced out of his dorm without so much of a glance in his direction. None of that mattered.

All that mattered was that a tiny piece of Logan, no matter how small and insignificant, was better than no piece of Logan at all.

"Ace!.

Showtime. She took a deep breath and looked herself over one more time. She forced the queasy feeling in her stomach to the back of her mind, brushed off her clothes, ran a hand through her hair, and stepped out of her room to find Logan. He had walked in through her dorm room door, which she had left open for that reason, and was waiting for her.

"Hey Loga – whoa," Rory said as she stopped and took and a look at him.

He looked like hell, which was not something that was easy for Logan to accomplish. He normally looked amazing. His hair was always done in that perfect yet messy manner. His clothes were always nice, he had the taste of a gay man, honestly. And lastly, he always had a smile on. Right now he definitely did not have a smile on.

"Are….are you high?"

Logan looked at her like she had gained another head in the past few seconds, not knowing quite what to make of that random accusation. Or…well…he didn't know what to make of it until that very moment when an inch at the corner of his eye began to annoy him so immensely that he had no choice but to reach up and rub it.

"Uh…no…"

"Your eyes are all red…" Rory said as she walked closer to him and inspected him up and down. Growing a little uncomfortable, Logan moved back from her inspection and started to feel a familiar sensation in the roof of his mouth.

"I'm not high. I'm fine-d." Logan gasped, trying desperately to keep the sneeze he knew we coming from rising to the surface.

"Fine-d?" Rory asked.

"Yes. I'm fine-d. Let's – le – let's g – ACHOO!"

It was one of those sneezes that absolutely killed the person sneezing it. Logan's head throbbed with pain and pressure and he squinted his eyes together as tightly as he could to help relieve some of the pain. He brought a hand to his temples and pressed down to help his headache and Rory, seeing the miserable state he was in rushed over to him and placed a hand on his forehead, looking for a fever.

"Logan!" She exclaimed, as she did, happy to see that he did not feel hot at all. She rushed over to retrieve a Kleenex that she handed to him and he gratefully accepted. "Are you sick?"

"I'm not sick," Logan assured. "I'm fine-'d. It's just – ACHOO – It's just allergies."

"Allergies," Rory said, placing two hands on his shoulders and leading him over to the couch and forcing him to sit down. "Well, are you okay? Do you have a headache? I have Claritin if you want some. Do you need some more tissues?"

"Rory…"

"Are you sure you want to go out because we don't have to, you know. If you don't feel good…"

"Rory, I'm fine-d. It's allergies. I'm not sick. I don't have a fever. I'm good. Let's go."

"Logan," Rory said. "You look miserable."

"Why thank you," Logan said with a smirk. "You look _wonderful _yourself."

Rory's heart stopped. She bit her tongue and forced her hands to stop shaking. He was teasing her. Her head was screaming at her, telling her it was a joke. He didn't really think she looked bad. He was just being a smart ass. Logan was a smart ass. That much she knew by now. But she couldn't help that stupid feeling of self doubt from creeping its way all over her.-

Jesus, why did she care so much what he thought of her anyway?

"Shut up," She said slapping his shoulder with a smile forced on her face. "You know what I meant."

"I'm just kidding, Ace. You look great," He said. Rory felt her heart flutter with joy and relief, not that it made her feel any better about her dependency on him. "But, really, I've been-d out in much worse states dan dis. I once went bar hopping with Colin-d and Finn-d with a 101-degree fever, okay? Trust me. I'm fine-d."

Rory raised an eyebrow at him and looked him over. She knew he was lying. She knew he didn't want to go out. She could tell by the way he was dressed and the fact that his hair was not spiked up in its usual manner. She couldn't understand exactly why he was lying to her but he was.

She took a look outside her dorm window and gazed out into the icky, sprinkly, overcast day. Truth was she wouldn't mind staying in herself. She found her heart aching to be in Stars Hollow watching movies with her Mom. Suffice to say the past day had not gone exactly like she had thought it would go.

Really, the last thing she wanted to do was go out.

"It is miserable outside. It's rainy and gross. You can't actually _want _to go out right now."

"I want to. Really. I want to. Let's go."

"Logan, tell me the truth," Rory said, crossing her arms in an authoritative stance.

Logan sighed and looked her in the eye. He couldn't lie to her. Yet, he couldn't stand to see the look of disappointment on her face when he told her that he didn't really want to take her out today. He would gladly sacrifice his comfort in order to ensure that she remained happy. She had given up an entire week with her mother, her best friend, to see _him. _He had to make that up to her.

"I don't want to bum you out…" He admitted softly.

It was strange. With one sentence, just seven words, Logan Huntzberger was able to completely restore Rory Gilmore's self-esteem. She instantly remembered just why it was she liked him so much to begin with.

Her heart soared in her chest. He didn't want to go out. He wanted to stay in. The only reason he wanted to go out was because he thought she wanted to go out but really she wanted to stay in as much as she did! It was amazing. Rory could tell how happy she was because her thoughts were beginning to ramble just as much as her mouth tended to.

She would be able to spend all day sitting around watching movies and not even with her Mom. She would be with Logan. And it would be ten thousand times better.

"Logan…" Rory said. "Are you kidding me? You don't know me at all do you?"

"Well…I mean…I…"

Rory chucked. "Go back to your dorm," she ordered. "Put on some sweat pants. I'll do the same and run to the video store and get some food. I'll be back in an hour."

"I don't want you to give up a day of fun for me," Logan said.

"Are you kidding?" Rory asked. "My definition of fun is a movie marathon in a nice pair of sweat pants. There is nothing I would rather do. Seriously, go take some Claritin, grab some tissues, and chill out. I'll see you in a bit."

Logan smiled and, once again ignored that tingly feeling in his chest that seemed to surface whenever Rory Gilmore was in the room.

"You're the best, Ace."

He kissed her cheek and walked out the door, sneezing once again as he left. Rory smiled and held a hand to her check where she could sill feel the tingle that his lips left.

Perhaps this wouldn't be such a bad week after all.

* * *

"You know what I want?" Logan asked as they sat on the couch, wrapped up in pajamas, blankets, and last but not least, each other.

"More wasabi?" Rory asked as she reached over for another box full of sushi.

Logan laughed. After heading to the sushi bar across the street from Rich Man's Shoe, she had been forcing wasabi down his throat the entire day. He couldn't really complain much, considering the fact that the spices had certainly helped to clear out his sinuses, either the spices or the Claritin. He wasn't sure which. Actually it was probably a combination of both come to think of it.

"No, Ace, really. If you make me eat one more sushi roll drenched in wasabi I will probably throw up," Logan said with chuckle.

"Well then please tell me, Mr. Huntzberger. What is it that you want?"

Logan pointed to the TV screen. "I want a girl just like Marion."

"Oh?" Rory asked, looking up at the television to see the pretty, spunky, brunette, bar tender. She could be like Marion. "Well I could punch you in the jaw if you'd like. I mean….if you're into that kind of thing."

Logan laughed again. "No, I'm not talking about the abusive aspect."

"Oh you're not?" Rory asked. "Darn."

He laughed again. Why did Rory Gilmore make him laugh so much?

"I just want a strong, kick-ass girl, who can drink me under the table."

"Drink _you _under the table?" Rory asked, raising her eyebrow. "Well, I'm sorry, Logan, but I don't know how easy it's going to be to find a girl like that. You might have to just settle for someone strong and kick-ass."

Like her.

"I want her brunette too."

She was a brunette.

"Well you know what they say," Rory said. "We are superior."

"Ouch," Logan said, playfully trying to hide his yellowy blond hair from view.

"I'm serious," Rory said. "It's true, seeing that brown hair is the dominant allele in the possible DNA sequences. And you need two of them to form a gene and one of the brown hair alleles is enough to give a person brown hair and you need two for say red…or blond that are recessive ones."

"So you are saying that we blondes are a dying breed? Are you saying you're better than me because you have brown hair?"

Rory stopped breathing. Had she offended him?

Oh crap she had offended him.

"No, no, just when you look at the Punnet square…"

"You know you're not completely _superior_," Logan teased. "Miss Recessive Blue-eyes…"

"Well you have brown-eyes," Rory said, somewhere along the line catching up with the fact that he was giving her crap. It seemed like that was something Logan liked to do as well.

Logan smiled.

"Well, I guess we balance each other pretty well then."

Perfectly…

Rory closed her blue eyes to keep herself from looking too far into his brown ones. He wanted to kiss her. She could feel him leaning toward her, closer and closer. But she couldn't kiss him right now. Not like this. Not when she was feeling like this.

It would just hurt too much.

"Do you want some popcorn?"

Logan snapped back and gaped at her. This girl was a machine. So far she had eaten pounds of sushi, five tempura shrimp – big ones – she had finished off his bag of barbeque potato chips, helped herself to a chocolate donut that was hiding underneath the bag of potato chips, and now she wanted popcorn.

He had eaten half the sushi and tempura that she had and _nothing _else and he was very close to vomiting. In fact, he was sure that if he put one more ounce of food into his mouth he would vomit. He had never eaten this much in his life. She might not be able to drink him under the table but she could certainly eat him under the table.

How was it that she was not five hundred pounds?"

"How much can you eat, woman?" He asked.

Rory blushed bright red. "Oh I'm sorry… We don't have to make any I just…"

Logan sighed and stood up. "I'll make you some popcorn."

Her smile went from ear to ear as Logan walked over to his microwave and places a bag of popcorn inside. This day was perfect. She couldn't have asked for anything better.

They had made some serious ground in their relationship. It was the first day they had spend alone together completely platonically and, while she didn't really think that would last into the night, she was happy beyond words that it had lasted this long.

After last night's awkward start she was worried if they would ever be able to have an intelligent conversation without grunts and stammers. They had been flirting like two lovesick teenagers all day and, while they certainly had their share of awkward moments it was not nearly as bad as last night.

Rory could honestly say that this was one of the best nights of her college career. She had spent the entire day with no interruptions, no drama, just sitting and watching movies with her boy-

Well….

She hadn't really spent the day sitting and watching movies with her boyfriend had she?

Once again she felt that familiar knife-like sensation through her heart. Why did she do this? Why did she put herself in this position only to end up hurt? Why was she killing herself just to spend time with a boy? She had to remind herself.

Because one piece of Logan Huntzberger, no matter how small or insignificant, was better than no piece of Logan Huntzberger at all.

"_I've learned to hate you in the last ten years."_

"_I never meant to hurt you."_

"_I was a child. I was in love. It was wrong and you knew it."_

"_You knew what you were doing."_

"_Now I do. This is my place. Get out." _

She just really hoped she didn't end up getting her heart broken.

**TBC…**

* * *

There it is. I hope you liked it. And the movie, to those of you who don't know, was Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark. Please Review. :)


End file.
